DC: 2012-03-24 - Prison Break in Logic
Solarflare had been thinking of what to do since the article and the incident with the hostage. Not seeing what he did as being wrong, since it did get results, it was vexing to him. After all, the firefighter did not die - why are the humans complaining. Moreso, why was Princess Koriand'r basically prostating herself to them, asking for forgiveneess, promising to pay restitution, making a public press conference to these facts. After all, if not for them, Killer Frost would likely have gotten away as her cohort did. The firefighter should not have been in the way to get himself taken hostage. Plus, even if Starfire had not ordered him to attack, he already has said he would have anyway - Killer Frost should be grateful he only wounded her rather than kill her. But apparently to the humans, they want to blame him rather than Killer Frost. So obviously, they want him in prison, rather than Killer Frost. Unfortunately, the Science Police is not in the habit of granting audiences between dangerous metahumans and just any ol' hero, especially one seen as reckless and unproven. Killer Frost is being held at a specialized cell with a single window for her to see out - the window is made of a special highly resistant plastic which allows light and sound in without allowing heat, and the cell is kept at a freezing temperature, as Killer Frost, Aka Louise London's powers area actually from taking heat and stealing it, rather than just generating frost from nowhere. So, ironically, as long as she's kept somewhere without heat, she's more manageable. Solarflare flies about the place until he found the window he was looking for and the woman came to view. He would then look at the surrounding wall and the plastic itself. It seems he was gauging or trying to mentally just how strong the window was. He even touched the wall and the window gently as if to get a slight idea through touch. He then would look around before balling a hand into a fist. Aside from the fact that the prison is constantly monitored, and likely the police have already seen that you're in the area, the 'plastic' is actually quite strong to survive intense cooling. That being said, a strong enough strike would likely bust it open. Usually the guards are enough to keep outsiders from coming in, and the prison is based primarily to keep the inmates in. Kara had been at Dedrick's apartment when he let it slip what had happened. He even showed her the article in the Daily Planet - she'd been avoiding watching news, thinking there were going to be more mean articles about her with people blaming her for Superman quitting or wondering when she'd take up the mantle like Superboy had already done. She knew she was going to though - mostly out of guilt, admittedly. But when she read the article, she decided to try to find Solarflare. She hadnt seen him for a couple of days since the Killer Frost incident, and she'd had enough of being esttranged from her boyfriend for weeks at a time. So she starts to search by first going up in orbit and looking down at the planet systematically, starting in San Francisco. Luckily for Kara, the metahuman prison is located IN San Francisco. She peers down curiously, spotting Solarflare ... outside the prison. Some x-ray vision and it gets more confusing. Outside the prison where Killer Frost is being held? She also does see that the Science Police are getting into position with their weapons, having noticed as soon as Solarflare entered the airspace, especially when he was right outside of the prison. "Oh please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do." Of course, Kara's wrong about what she thinks Solarflare is going to do - she figures he's going to finish what he started at the hostage scene/bank robbery and kill Killer Frost. What he's planning on doing, though, is arguably far worse. Solarflare watches the woman in the cell. He ignored the humans with guns, he figured if they wanted to kill him so badly they can wait until he has let this girl lose. He would then clench his fists tighter before his muscles twitched. He would then snarl as he would bring a large fist to try and punch through the window now, as if having decided now of his course of action. It would take someone of intense speed and strength to stop him. Speaking of which.... There's a blur into the area, and Solarflare's fist is stopped by a smaller, dainty hand catching the fist before it can bust through the cell 'window.' One person of 'intense speed and strength.' Also currently of intense confusion and concern. "Solar?" She says as she holds his fist steady and immobile. "She's already in prison, you're not supposed to do this sort of thing!" Yep, it's Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl, and this is apparently, unfortunately, becoming what is a typical day in her life lately. "I am making amends. The people seemed to be incredibly offended by my methods to stop her, infact the fact she had a hostage wasnt even regarded. It is clear they blame me so I am intending to let this woman out and take her place." Solarflare explains as he pushes on her hand with his fist. Yep he knew he wasnt going to get by her now but he still intended to inact his plan, moving his other fist to try and punch through the window. Kara Zor-El pauses. Her hand isn't budging no matter how hard he pushes it with his fist. "Solar..." She rubs the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "That makes no sense at all. I mean she's a psych-" She quickly catches his other fist as well, just as easily. "Will you stop trying to break out the murderous supervillain?!" Kara continues, now holding BOTH of her boyfriend's fists to make sure he can't bust through into the prison. "They're saying you did not take into consideration that she had a hostage. Police are very specialized about how to handle hostage negotiation so that the hostage doesn't get hurt. That's pretty much the first rule. And letting her go would pretty much put a lot of people in danger. So please stop and... um... no offense, but please PLEASE don't make me have to knock you out." She moves in between him and the prison, now holding both of his fists in her hands. She takes a deep breath and tries to start again, "If they're blaming you for being reckless, this is going to make them think you're not just reckless, but criminal." Solarflare growls softly as she asks him to stop and he finally does, fists loosening and he begins to relax more and lets her even go so far as pull him away from the prison if she wished it. "They are punishing the Titans for my actions. I should be the one punished. I am the one who made her hurt the hostage. Why are they even blaming me for being worse then her, the man lived!" He says with a sigh. "Humans are such confusing creatures." Kara Zor-El gets closer to him and does pull him away from the prison, no longer trying to hold his fists but rather hold his hand as she leads him away. "Look it's just... when an innocent bystander is being held hostage... it's generally a bad idea to do a frontal assault. I mean... even I don't do that and you know how fast I am. There's always a chance, even if it's a slight one, they'll be able to kill the hostage first. Human beings are usually really fragile, and you have to take great care not to take unnecessary risks." She thinks a bit, then adds, "You have to diffuse the situation a bit. Get them to let their guard down. And in any case, breaking her out of prison would just prove you're reckless. Reporters like Cat would just love that." She stops flying with Solarflare and puts her hands on his shoulders calmly. "Promise me you won't try breaking anyone out of prison. You should talk to Kory. She can explain how to deal with humans. She obviously does a much better job of it than I do, from what I read in the papers." "I prefer to learn from you." Solarflare says as he would hold her hands and she lead him away. "I see why you are so confused on helping people, Kara." Solarflare says calmly as he would watch the woman. Kara Zor-El gives Solar a kiss. "Yeah, but Kori seems to be able to figure out what to do better than me. So if you want to learn from me, do what I'm going to try to do. Learn from someone more experienced." Solarflare kisses her back. "Kara...Why dont we go away? Just fly off to someplace where no one or nothing has heard of us. We can live a relatively normal life that way." Solarflare offers as he would move against her more now, holding her against him. "I want to make you happy Kara. I am happy only when you are." He says softly as he presses his forehead to hers. Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "I've already left everything and everyone I ever knew once. I don't think I can do it again." She touches foreheads. "Besides... I'd probably hear something bad happening or someone in trouble and go flying off to stop it or save them. I think it's a habit I've picked up from my cousin, even if I'm not as die-hard about it always with the black and white stuff." "Thats what makes me love you Kara. You won't turn a blind eye, even if it means your own happiness and wants. And that in my opinion makes you a better hero no matter who says it. And if I find this Cat Grant I will see to it she apologizes for saying those hurtful things to you." He says as he held Kara with a smile. Kara Zor-El hugs Solarflare. "Don't, okay? I'm a novice about how earth stuff goes, but something tells me that threatening a journalist because she wrote something mean is another of those 'makes things worse' things to do." She taps his nose. "Promise me you'll talk to Starfire about what you should do about the whole firefighter thing?" Kara Zor-El kisses Solarflare on the lips, then looks into those green eyes. "Promise me you'll talk to Kori." Solarflare sighs. "I promise..." He says, seeming as if he rather talk to Kara. "Anyway, where to now?" He asks as he holds and hugs her close to him. "You do know that your the only reason why I even bother to do good, right?" He whispers to her forehead. Kara Zor-El sighs, getting visibly nervous about him saying that. Especially since she has been realizing for a while that he loves her a lot more than is reciprocated by her to him. "That's way too much responsibility to lay on me." She kisses his cheek. "How about be good because you're a good man." She takes his hand again. "We'll head to Titans Tower for you. Then -I'm- going to let my cousin know I'm putting back on the blue again. And see if I can talk him into not doing this just to prove he cares about me."